robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat M
The Fourth Wars - Heat M was one of the sixteen heats to determine the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat M was originally broadcast on January 5, 2001 on BBC Two. *Heat M was the only exception to the Sir Chromalot tradition of losing in Round 2 of Heat D to the eventual heat winner, due to Sir Chromalot being seeded. *The seeds of Heat M and Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat F were swapped out of the regular pattern. Competing Robots Newcomers Reactor *Team Members: Russell Orton, Daniel Orton, Martin Crouch *Weight: 80kg *Dimensions: 0.80 x 1.30 x 0.80m *Power: 2 x wheelchair motors *Weapons: Front flipper Humphrey *Team Members: Mick Kerfoot, Helen Kerfoot, Robert Holmes *Weight: 79.8kg *Dimensions: 0.30 x 1.30 x 1.10m *Power: 2 x 24 volt motors *Weapons: Lifting arm and spikes Scorpion *Team Members: Geoff Smith, John Bell *Weight: 76.2kg *Dimensions: 0.80 x 1.40 x 0.70m *Power: 2 x wheelchair motors *Weapons: Chainsaw and two cutting dsics Veterans Sir Chromalot (seeded 27th) *Team Members: Steve Merrill, Dave Whitehead *Weight: 80kg *Dimensions: 0.50 x 0.65 x 0.22m *Power: 2 x drill motors *Weapons: 18" drill and cobalt cutter The Steel Avenger *Team Members: John Willoughby, Kevin Cockerill, Tony Bates *Weight: 79.6kg *Dimensions: 0.70 x 1.20 x 0.63m *Power: 2 x electric motors *Weapons: Pneumatic axe Wild Thing (seeded 11th) *Team Members: Nick Adams, Isabelle Adams, Jake Adams *Weight: 76.4kg *Dimensions: 0.46 x 0.76 x 0.92m *Power: 2 x electric motors *Weapons: Lifting arm and lance Eliminators Wild Thing (11) vs The Steel Avenger vs Humphrey The fight started slowly, The Steel Avenger not moving for a couple of seconds off the start, until Wild Thing pushed The Steel Avenger into Matilda. The Steel Avenger escaped, but Matilda flicked off the feather duster with the tusks. The two robots kept attacking each other, but Humphrey was hardly moving at all, looking like it had lost forward drive. Dead Metal pushed the newcomer onto the floor flipper, which flung it across the arena. The Steel Avenger continued to be pushed around by Wild Thing Sir Killalot spun Humphrey around a bit until 'Cease' was called. :Qualified: The Steel Avenger & Wild Thing Sir Chromalot (27) vs Scorpion vs Reactor Again, this fight started slowly, with the three robots attacking each other, until Reactor pushed Scorpion into the arena wall. Another push from Reactor and Scorpion went over onto its side. As Scorpion had no scrimech, the House Robots closed in. Sgt Bash pinched the back of Scorpion with its claws, cutting off a section of the tail, Dead Metal attacked the underbelly and Sir Killalot picked Scorpion up and held it aloft while Sgt Bash flamed it. The back of Scorpion caught fire. :Qualified: Reactor & Sir Chromalot Semi-Finals Wild Thing (11) vs Reactor Wild Thing was by far the aggressor here. Reactor was too slow, which allowed Wild Thing to push it around. Reactor ended up first in Dead Metal's, then Sgt Bash's and then Sir Killalot's CPZ, escaping each time. Sir Killalot snipped and dented one of Reactor's wheels. Reactor escaped, but Wild Thing was too quick. Wild Thing then pushed Reactor into Dead Metal, who sliced the back with its saw, but not cutting deeply into the body. Time ran out and it went to the judges, who unsurprisingly gave Wild Thing the win. :Winner: Wild Thing Sir Chromalot (27) vs The Steel Avenger The Steel Avenger tried to hit Sir Chromalot with its axe, but it wasn't very accurate and kept missing. Sir Chromalot used its drill weapons, but they were equally ineffective. Finally, The Steel Avenger managed to hit Sir Chromalot with the axe. Sir Chromalot then appeared to stop, which allowed The Steel Avenger to push it into the open pit. :Winner: The Steel Avenger Final Wild Thing (11) vs The Steel Avenger Wild Thing started by by using its lance to try and pierce the side of The Steel Avenger, but it was not effective. Wild Thing then tried tipping The Steel Avenger, very nearly toppling it. The Steel Avenger couldn't hit Wild Thing with it's axe. Wild Thing then charged at The Steel Avenger, tipping it onto its side and causing the duster to fall off. The Steel Avenger couldn't self-right from the side it was on, so Sir Killalot crushed the side panel with its claw. The pit opened right next to The Steel Avenger, and the house robots backed off allowing Wild Thing to come in and give it the last little shove into the pit. :Heat Winner: Wild Thing Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Articles in need of images